This invention is generally in the field of antennas, and relates to a multiple antenna system configured for reducing cross talk between neighboring antennas.
Various antenna systems utilize multiple antenna elements to transmit and/or receive electromagnetic signals simultaneously. In cases where the antenna elements are located in relative proximity, substantial coupling and crosstalk between the proximate antennas may introduce noise in the signals transmitted and/or received thereby. Conventional techniques, for reducing the isolation between the antennas include increasing a distance between the antennas and/or utilizing electromagnetic radiation shields between the antennas including for example absorbing materials and/or conductive plates. Such techniques are generally associated with large dimensions and/or weight of the system and/or with low isolation between the antennas which make them less suitable for certain applications